


Not That Ambitious

by MoonSpoon



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Maybe a little out of character, Teasing, no plot just heat, shamelessly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSpoon/pseuds/MoonSpoon
Summary: Dom returns something to Zib that he's been missing.
Relationships: Dom Drago/Dorian "Zib" Zibowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Not That Ambitious

**Author's Note:**

> y'all got anything for these two to wet their whistles? cause I think they're thirtstin'

Southern nights were always unbearably thick. Breathing in brought the smell of the bayou no matter how deep into the city he went, and Zib had grown so accustomed to it that he wondered if he could even remember what it was like inhaling without tasting swamp water and everything that swam within. He would have moved on to greener- and fresher- pastures if he didn’t have so many things holding him hostage in this damned city. The band, the club, and a certain cat who knew just how to ruffle him in a way no one else ever had. He paused his internal lament to light a cigarette. The bitter taste was better than the swamp. 

He’d skipped lazing about with the rest of the band, despite Ben’s insistence that he stay, or Sy’s claims that they were getting concerned about his more frequent absences since his brief stint in the hoosegow. But he knew they were probably just a tad bored, and they were more than capable of finding new entertainment without his lead. With that dry spell that had hit the club, they would most certainly find something better to do then wait around for work or for him to pitch some new bullshit of finally leaving. They’d be fine for a few hours while he mucked about town. 

He blew a slow plume of smoke into the night air. He wasn’t trying to seem that conspicuous. Usually he liked to slip under everyone’s radar, unimportant and unnoticed. But perhaps he also liked slinking about like a bad news shadow, eyes glowing softly like the tip of his cigarette and pretending he was up to no good. It was more exciting than lounging around, unpacking then repacking the equipment they never seemed to play anymore. Sulking around like this was almost performance art. 

“You know, the terms of your release included your promise to keep out of trouble.” A smooth voice from behind him said. 

Zib knew who it was without having to turn around. He’d become very familiar with that voice lately, and he wasn’t certain if he liked it or not. 

“I’m keeping out of trouble.” He said, more smoke billowing from his mouth and nose as he spoke. “I’m just having a walk.... enjoying the moonlight. They write up a new law that prohibits that too? I’m running out of fun way to spend my nights.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find something or another to fill that time.” Dom Drago said as Zib turned lazily on his heel to look at him. “And I’m sure each something will be more troublesome than the last.” 

“I’m not that ambitious.” Zib said, unable to prevent the corner of his mouth from twitching into a half smirk. 

Dom took a step closer to him, the yellow glow of the streetlamps sliding over his tall frame. Zib had forgotten how tall he was. Something inside his chest fluttered, probably nerves. Dom wasn’t as nice and polite as he liked to seem. Zib had known that the moment they had met. The way Dom was walking towards him was almost predatory. Zib found himself wondering what would happen should he choose to pounce. 

“I think wandering around at this time of night, in this part of town, would suggest otherwise.” Dom said, coming to a stop right in front of Zib. His paws were resting in his pockets, loose and lazy, but Zib knew better than to assume he was unarmed. He was a suit. They had guns hidden in the most unlikely places. Especially when wandering at this time of night, in this part of town. 

“So, can I help you with something, or did you just miss our verbal fencing too much?” Zib asked as he flicked the butt of his cigarette aside. 

“You have me. Kinsley’s intellect isn’t as sharp, nor his mouth as smart.” 

Zib’s cheeks flushed and he thanked the darkness for hiding it. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called a smart mouth, but there was something.....charming about it coming from Dom. 

Instead of answering with wit he suddenly wasn’t entirely certain he could rely on now, Zib chose to fumble for another cigarette with trembling fingers. 

“You know, I think you left something of yours in the cell before you left. Went through the trouble of saving it for you if you’d like it back.” Dom said. He struck a match out of nowhere as Zib’s shaking fingers failed to strike a proper flame. 

Zib hesitated before leaning in a little. The moment the tip of the cigarette touched the flickering match, Dom’s paw snaked out, catching Zib’s shirt collar with surprising gentility despite the quickness of the motion. He jumped, accidentally inhaling more smoke than he intended. Dom’s half smile turned into a full-blown grin for the first time Zib had ever seen. If he wasn’t coughing his lungs out, he would have lobbed one of those biting comments he seemed so fond of for trying to......what had he just attempted anyway? 

As the last of the smoke was choked out, Zib’s paw went to his neck, then to his rumpled collar. His eyes widened as he felt the familiar weight of a brass club beneath his fingers. He looked up in shock at Dom, who still wore that calm grin. The flutter in Zib’s chest awoke once more as those green eyes stayed fixed on him. For a moment he didn’t speak, the pads of his fingers rubbed over the warm, familiar metal. 

“......Ha...” Zib chuckled weakly. “Maybe my luck is up for a change now that I have this back.” 

“Maybe it is.” Dom replied. 

“Well.” Zib turned on his heel. “Bye.” 

He’d gone maybe two steps before something grabbed him by the tail, yanking him back with the same gentility that he’d felt brushing his throat only moments before. He’d dealt with being snatched before; he’d been in his fair share of scraps. However, this was entirely different. Dom’s hold was careful, and he didn’t have to pull very hard to spin Zib back to him. Maybe Zib didn’t try hard enough to get free, maybe Dom was just that convincing as his other paw wrapped Zib’s bicep and turned him back around. They stood face to face, almost chest to chest in the moonlight, Zib’s burning cigarette glowing between them close enough to singe Dom’s coat. 

“Dorian...” Dom said, his tobacco sweet breath flickering the ember of the cigarette between them. “Be careful where you place your bets.” 

Zib felt his ears flatten as Dom lowered him back down, not releasing him fully. He hadn’t even realized he’d left the ground. 

“W-Where’s the fun in gambling if you don’t take chance?” Zib managed. 

“I thought you weren’t that ambitious.” Dom said. 

For once in his life, Zib didn’t have an answer. Dom’s hold on his arm tightened while the one on his tail released. Then Zib felt fingers brushing the newly replaced pin, barely touching the fur of his throat. He remained absolutely still in Dom’s grip, heart pounding so hard, the agent was bound to feel it. They stared at each other in silence. Dom leaned forward suddenly and Zib leaned back as much as Dom allowed. 

“Are you, Dorian?” Dom asked quietly, and upon seeing Zib’s confusion, he elaborated. “That ambitious?” 

“.......No.” Zib breathed, equally quiet. 

“Good man.” Dom answered. 

And just like that, Dom released him. Zib would have fallen if he hadn't managed to grab onto the cold metal of the lamppost for support, his knees shaking. What was left of the cigarette fell from his lips as he watched Dom silently retreat back up the street, like he was only out for a nightly stroll and nothing more. 

“Let’s not lose that again, hm?” Dom called over his shoulder. “You’ll be needing that luck.”


End file.
